vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo (Primal Rage)
Summary Now that Diablo, leader of the Destructive Dinos, has been released from his fiery prison deep within the Urth, he seeks to turn the world into a raging inferno. Determined to pursue his vision for Urth as a dominion of evil, Diablo thrives on inflicting immense pain and agony on his enemies. His followers and foes alike believe that Diablo is evil incarnate. Annihilation of all other dino-beasts is essential for Diablo to continue his reign of terror and carry out his gruesome vision for Urth. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Diablo Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old, likely much older Classification: Draconian, Tyrannosaurus Rex, God of evil, destruction, torment, and fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Can share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill him via conventional means.), Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Some degree of Resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Comparable to Blizzard. In his ending, Diablo burns the entire planet, turning the world into a living hell. Created Neo Urth by fighting with the other gods. Fought against and damaged Necrosan.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight with Armadon, the God of Thunder, who uses lightning and electrical currents as attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can hurt opponents of similar durability with physical blows, Can stomp the ground hard enough to open fissures to deep within earth's core) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Able to fight beings of similar power to his own, Took hits from Necrosan). Immortality makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Immense, potentially limitless Range: Several meters with most attacks, much farther with teleportation. Planetary with fire manipulation (Burned the entire world). Hundreds of thousands of kilometers with telepathy. Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high, as he has likely been around as long as the concept of evil has existed on Urth. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireball:' Diablo launches a ball of fire from his mouth. *'Torch:' Diablo breathes an incredibly hot flame from his mouth, sacrificing range for power. Any enemy foolish enough to be close to Diablo will suffer immense damage from the attack. *'Hot Foot:' Diablo lowers his head, breathing a huge burst of flame at his opponent's feet, inflicting damage and knocking them over. *'Mega Lunge:' Diablo ducks down, charging the enemy before raising his head up and violently ramming it into them. *'Pulverization:' Diablo leaps into the air, landing on his foe before brutally stomping on them. *'Inferno Flash:' Diablo instantly vanishes in a burst of fire before reappearing somewhere else. Any enemy too close to him when he teleports will be horribly burnt as well as stunned, for a brief period of time. *'Chomp a Human:' Diablo leans down and devours one of his mortal followers in order to heal his own wounds. *'Incinerator:' After rearing back his head, Diablo launches a massive blast of fire at his opponent, reducing them to nothing but a pile of burnt bones. *'Fireball (Finisher):' Diablo launches a colossal version of his fireball attack which explodes on impact, burning any unlucky enemy to a crisp. *'Infernal:' Diablo stomps the ground, creating a fiery fissure which sucks any foolish enough to oppose him down to the depths of Hell. Gallery diablo and armadon.png|Diablo and Armadon awaken from millions of years of slumber. Diablo ending.png|"Diablo is evil in its purest form. He was released from his fiery prison, deep within the Urth, drawn by the pain and torment caused in the great Cataclysms. Now that he has conquered the planet, he lives to torture it. With none left to oppose him, he begins to burn the entire planet. Sparing only the cruel and vicious, he turns the world into a living hell. For centuries, he will revel in the inferno he's created, until at last his rule is challenged by a traveler from across the great sea..." diablo vs armadon.gif|Diablo uses his Fireball technique against Armadon. diablo eating.png|Diablo feasts on his own sadistic followers so that he may become even stronger. Diablo PR2.jpg|Diablo as he appears in Primal Rage II. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon's Profile (Both characters were High 6-A, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Gods Category:Dream Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Playable Characters